


The Nightmare

by turtlelizzard



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlelizzard/pseuds/turtlelizzard
Summary: Sirius keeps having nightmares, Remus usually can't fall asleep. What's better than staying up together?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 34





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betambi/gifts).



The moon shined through a foggy window and luminated one of Hogwats students. He was tall and had honey-coloured hair. He couldn’t sleep. Not when he had the perfect view at the moon that grew significantly bigger since last night. He let out a deep breath and turned around on his bed.

His eyes travelled around the darkened room which he shared with three of his best friends. Just by the door peacefully slept Peter Pettigrew, small boy with blondish hair, who was always trying to be like James and Sirius. James Potter slept on the bed right next to him. He had his broom laid carefully right next to his nightstand – he believed it would bring him luck in the Quidditch match that was set on the next day.

The last bed, the one right opposite Remus’, belonged to Sirius Black. Remus couldn’t stop himself from watching his face for a while. To put it simply Remus thought Sirius was gorgeous. Well, the whole school thought Sirius was gorgeous. His black hair and aristocratic features made everyone blush as soon as Sirius entered the room. Remus was unfortunately no exception. That didn’t change even after years of being best friends with Sirius. Remus had this silly crush since their third year. Of course he had never said anything, how could he? It was impossible that Sirius might feel the same way and Remus could never destroy their friendship like this. He was sure that Sirius wouldn’t mind. He definitely wouldn’t mind Remus liking boys, he always made it clear that he supported the Stonewall movement and he supported gay rights. Remus never really thought about his sexuality that much. Was he gay? He didn’t know. The only thing he knew was, that he fell for Sirius hard.

Remus was positive that Sirius really wouldn’t mind Remus having crush on him – or at least Remus hoped he wouldn’t, but still. They were so close to each other. Would that change? Remus was sure he wouldn’t be able to bear it, if their friendship became awkward. He would rather bite his tongue and never say anything.

He watched Sirius’ face and he felt his own heart slow down. He was finally becoming tired. Maybe he would sleep – that was something that rarely happed when full moon was so close.

When he was just about to close his eyes and drift into blissful emptiness, he heard quiet whimper. He was wide awake immediately and he once more looked at Sirius who was now frowning in his sleep. It looked like electricity ran through his body when he jerked. Remus got up and sat on the edge of Sirius’ bed.  
“Hey.” He started quietly. “Siri, it’s just a nightmare.” He brushed his fingers along Sirius’ hair which always seemed to calm the other one down. It worked even in his sleep. He curled up to Remus’ hand and his breathing became steady. Soon he was out again. Remus got up and went back to his bed like so many nights before. If he could, he would love to dream all those horrible things instead of his friend. Remus didn’t sleep much anyway it wouldn’t be such a burden for him. Sirius on the other hand had gone through awful things which haunted him even in his sleep.

Just when Remus got under the covers he heard small voice call out his name.  
“Rem?”  
“Yeah? Did I wake you up?”  
“Hm… When you got up, but I don’t mind. Did I wake you up again because of.. that?” Remus didn’t know what was better – to admit his friend he couldn’t sleep at all or to tell him it was his fault Remus was awake. It turns out, Remus didn’t have to say anything. “Another sleepless night?”  
“Kinda, yeah. How are you feeling?” Sirius didn’t answer.  
“Would you mind…?”  
“Of course not, come here.” Remus lifted the covers and Sirius lay down next to him. “Was it her again?” he asked after few moments of comfortable silence. Sirius turned around to face him and shook his head.  
“It was my father.” Remus watched how Sirius closed his eyes and frowned a little.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“There’s no need to feel sorry, Rem. I never feel like I have much to complain about compared to you.”   
“That’s nonsense, Siri. It’s not so bad, you know. I’ve got you, I’m not alone anymore.” Remus smiled. “And you’ve got us too. They are not your family. We love you and we will be here for you no matter what. You are our family, Siri.” When Sirius opened his eyes, Remus noticed the tears that were running down his cheeks. He wiped them with his thumb and hugged Sirius. Sirius scooted closer to him. “I love you, Siri.” whispered Remus. “You don’t have to say it back.” He added quickly. He was glad for the darkness that hid his reddened cheeks.  
“Why wouldn’t I say it back, Rem? Of course, I love you. We all love you, I tell you all the time! James tells you all the time, don’t you believe us?” Remus stayed silent.  
“Yeah, I do.” He said after what felt like forever. “But I didn’t mean it in the James way.” Remus saw how confused Sirius was.  
“In what way did you mean it then?”  
“I think you know.” Remus’ breath couldn’t get through his neck. He was sure Sirius can hear how fast his heart is beating.  
“I-“ Sirius gulped. “I don’t think I do.” Remus watched his best friend closely with his eyes full of fear. Is this the end? What was he supposed to do now? He wanted to back away very quickly, he wanted to tell Sirius he loves him just as a best friend, he wanted them to go to sleep as they always did, but he couldn’t. “I’ve dreamed about this moment so many times. Am I still dreaming?” Sirius’ words travelled through the air to Remus’ ears too slowly. He was so confused.  
“About what moment?”  
“About our first kiss.”  
“You are going to kiss me?”  
“Shit.” Sirius gave Remus little nervous smile. “Am I not dreaming?”  
“No, you aren’t.” Sirius nervously chuckled. Then he traced his fingers along Remus’ cheek.  
“Do you want me to kiss you?”  
“Yeah.” Remus breathed out that one word like his whole life depended on it.  
“You do?” Sirius seemed very surprised at the answer he received but Remus felt like he couldn’t say it out loud again. His throat was burning, and he felt tears in his eyes. Sirius’s eyes travelled from his eyes to his mouth and back. “I want to kiss you, Rem, I just don’t want to force you into anything.” He whispered, barely audible. Remus had to smile.   
“I just told you I loved you, you idiot, and _you_ don’t want to force _me_ into anything?”  
“You meant it like-“ Sirius’ eyes widened. “You do?” Remus couldn’t do anything but nod. He could swear he heard Sirius’ brain trying to process it. He also noticed how close they still were. Sirius' hand rested on his cheek his own hands were wrapped around Sirius’ torso. And just at the moment when Remus wanted to back away Sirius closed the gap between them.

Remus imagined many times what would kissing Sirius feel like, but he never thought it would be like _that_. His heart stopped immediately. The closer Sirius was, the harder it was for Remus to control his own body.

He lifted Sirius up and helped him climb over his body without ever breaking the kiss.  
“I fucking love you so much.” Sirius whispered and kissed Remus again. “I wanted to do this since _ever_.”  
“I was waiting for you to do this since ever.” Remus laughed but was soon silenced with yet another kiss. Remus’ laugh wasn’t as silent as the rest of their conversation – it was laud enough to wake James up. He looked at Remus' bed where he heard their voices and groaned.  
“The curtains are there for a reason, guys.” Sirius fell down on Remus who jerked in surprise. “Honestly I don’t mind any of this, but I swear to god, if you complain about not getting enough sleep _one more time_ …”


End file.
